


a new beginning

by skyestiel



Series: this vld canon could use a little more... [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Season/Series 03 Spoilers, i had to write something for season 3 i'm sorry, more like a missing scene, these poor awkward boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyestiel/pseuds/skyestiel
Summary: For the first time, Lance lets his gaze drift to Keith. “You know, I've been thinking about that. Don't you think it's kinda weird Red accepted me? That she actually wantedme?”Keith’s breath hitches in his throat.Wanted.“What do you mean?”or: Keith ponders over why the Red Lion chose Lance and (somehow) musters up the courage to hand over his bayard.





	a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HELLO!!!! so, season 3, huh? good stuff, great stuff. top tier klance. for real, though, i really enjoyed this season! which is the whole reason i broke down and wrote this quick 'missing scene' fic. i'm sure i'm not the only one who wishes we saw keith pass off his bayard. so... i tried to write it myself!!
> 
> apologies in advance for any mistakes! this is unbeta'd because apparently i impulse write now... oops. anyways, enjoy!!

Keith isn't sure if he'll ever get used to this.

 

Adjusting to the Black Lion has been tough. Actually, that's an understatement. The reaction times are different and the controls aren't quite as sensitive to his touch. In comparison to Red, it feels sluggish. Heavier. Like the gravity of Shiro’s disappearance, the burden of Keith’s new leadership position, weighs down on the lion itself.

 

But, even then, there’s something far more confusing on his mind—the Red Lion’s choice.

 

When Allura brought up finding a new Black Paladin, Keith had secretly hoped the lion would choose her. Strong leadership and combat skills— she fit the bill. And when that pipe dream fell through, Keith simply assumed Allura would take over Red. It was the next available spot on the team so it only made sense. Right?

 

But no.

 

The Red Lion chose _Lance_.

 

It hardly feels real. Passing on his lion to the person who questioned his decisions most, who challenged his battle strategies and tactics. His supposed “rival,” the teammate he consistently bickered with. Quite honestly, the last person Keith would have ever expected the lion to accept.

 

 _You know why_ , Keith’s subconscious protests. _You know why Red chose Lance._

 

Because it's true; Lance proved himself time and time again. As a worthy member of the team. As the surprisingly perfect candidate for Keith’s partner-in-command...

 

“Hey,” someone calls from the opposite end of the hangar and—of course. It’s Lance. Speak of the devil. Keith hadn’t even heard him walk in.

 

Lance comes within a foot or so of Keith and stops. His entire posture feels off. Dejected and nervous, so very uncharacteristic of the cocky Lance that Keith has come to know. His eyes stray to the floor and remain there, refusing to meet Keith’s gaze. And he has yet to change out of his paladin armor. It’s strangely comforting, knowing the paladins have remained the same in that regard. Different lions but the same armor.

 

The sight of Lance, decked out in blue, tugs at something inside Keith’s chest.

 

He misses the cheery lilt of Lance’s voice. Quirked lips and ridiculous pickup lines, destined to fail. Those _damn_ finger guns he always aims at cute strangers. His upbeat demeanor, even in the face of adversity, and desire to save as many innocent people as possible. That’s Lance. Regardless of how they develop as the team dynamic shifts, Keith knows how he feels deep down.

 

The thought of Lance becoming someone else, of trying to fill Keith's shoes is... unsettling. Disturbing, to be honest.

 

Lance is _Lance_. And Keith can't bear the thought of that changing.

 

“Hey,” Keith answers hesitantly. “Something wrong?”

 

From this angle, he manages to catch Lance’s pinched expression. The downward curve of his lips. _Why is he upset?_

 

“I, uh.” Lance pauses and lifts his head. But his eyes wander around the room, lingering anywhere that isn’t Keith. ”I gave Allura her new bayard.”

 

_Ah._

 

Everything makes sense now. Out of all the paladins, Lance had the closest bond with his lion. _Best buds for life_. And, to a certain extent, Keith gets it. He never thought he would have to give up Red. The team spent so much time and effort, bonding with their respective lions. And now what good did it do? What purpose did it serve?

 

Keith has no idea what to say. It’s not like he and Lance chat often outside of missions anyway. “And how’d that go?”

 

Lance shrugs, and it makes Keith want to _scream_. He shouldn’t look like this. Like destiny has dealt him the final blow, like the universe itself has kicked him when he's already down.

 

“It went well. I guess?” Forced laughter falls from his lips. “She'll take care of Blue.”

 

_Just like you'll take care of Red._

 

Keith thinks back to when Lance accepted him as the new leader. The reassuring hand he placed on Keith’s shoulder, his tone soft and sincere. _I respect its choice._ He remembers when Lance stepped forward to comfort him even before then. Wistfully recalling memories of dragging Shiro out of the Garrison hospital together. And that smile— that damn _smile_.

 

“Definitely,” Keith agrees and coerces his mouth into a grin. Desperately trying for the same reassuring smile Lance had given him. “The lion wouldn't have accepted her otherwise.”

 

For the first time, Lance lets his gaze drift to Keith. “You know, I've been thinking about that. Don't you think it's kinda weird Red accepted me? That she actually wanted _me_?”

 

Keith’s breath hitches in his throat. _Wanted._

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Like, Allura told me it's because I accepted you as the new leader. And put the team before myself,” Lance carries on, cheeks flushed pink. “Which makes sense, but I wasn't the only person who accepted you.”

 

Keith blinks.

 

“I mean, we all know the Black Lion wouldn't pick just anyone. Plus! I was giving you a hard time about taking over for Shiro!” Lance gestures wildly with his arms in a manner so _Lance_ that Keith can't help but smirk. “I was kinda being an ass and— Red still wanted me.”

 

Lance deflates ever so slightly and his eyes drift to the ground once again. “Red is kickass so I can't imagine why she'd want the team _goofball_ as her pilot.”

 

It's painful to watch Lance lose his exuberance. To lose that spark of competitiveness and determination. He's always served as Keith's instigator, the spark that ignites him into action. A constant source of motivation. And, since they became a team, Lance's heart has always been in the right place. Keith can't help but trust someone like that. Maybe even with his life.

 

Of course, Keith’s impulsiveness chooses that moment to take over.

 

“We're a good team,” Keith blurts. “Right?”

 

Lance looks equally stunned by Keith's words. “Uh…”

 

“That's what you said.” Keith is freaking out a little bit and needs, more than anything, for Lance to agree with him. “The two of us are a good team. So… it makes sense…”

 

_Foot in mouth, Keith. Just go ahead and stick your whole damn foot in your mouth._

 

“You're pretty hung up on that, huh?” Lance chuckles. But Keith’s expression must betray something because Lance's eyes widen. “Not in a— I don't mean that in a bad way!”

 

“I'm not hung up on it,” Keith protests. His fingers tighten around his bayard. “You're the one who said it in the first place.”

 

“Well, yeah…”

 

“And did you mean it?”

 

Lance face instantly turns crimson. “I— Why are you so—”

 

Keith's eyes settle on Lance's open palms. No longer carrying the Blue Lion's bayard. Bare hands, gesticulating like crazy.

 

And before Keith can think better of it, he snags one of Lance's wrists.

 

The hangar feels eerily silent. Keith stares at the place his fingers wrap around Lance's paladin armor. Black gloves against glimmering blue. Lance has gone totally still under his touch, and, shit, Keith doesn't know what he's doing. He didn't think this far ahead.

 

“You—” Keith pauses. “Calm down, okay?”

 

"I'm totally calm!” Lance squeaks. In a decidedly _not_ calm manner.

 

“Lance, I get it. The whole switching lions thing. It's… it's a big deal. None of us knew we would ever have to bond with lions other than our own.”

 

Lance's jaw snaps shut. And maybe it's just Keith's imagination but his eyes appear to soften. Fixing on the place Keith holds his arm. His grip is loose enough that Lance could pull away if he really wanted. But, for some reason, he doesn't. The whole thing is oddly reminiscent of the time Keith gripped Lance’s hand tight as he struggled to retain consciousness. _We are a good team_ , Lance had said. Moments before he passed out, and Keith had to carry him in his arms. Well, _cradle_ him in his arms.

 

That was it— the bonding moment that started Keith down this dangerous emotional rollercoaster.

 

 _You should let go now,_ Keith scolds himself. In typical fashion, his body refuses to obey.

 

“And, yeah, I think we are a good team. Could probably become an even better team. You're the only person I can imagine piloting Red. Which is why…” Keith's brow furrows.

 

Lance regards him questioningly. A silent, ‘please, be my guest and explain.’ It’s horrifyingly cute, the way his eyebrows quirk, the way his neck is tinged a barely visible pink. Keith swallows and fumbles through the rest of his explanation.

 

“Which is why I think Red accepted you. Me as the leader, and you as my… right-hand man.”

 

Keith didn’t realize it was possible for Lance to turn even redder. His eyes dart to Keith’s face, hovering there. Piercing. Keith feels like he’s being taken apart, piece by piece. An open book for Lance to study and learn.

 

It’s the most vulnerable Keith has felt in a while, especially in front of Lance.

 

“Right-hand man,” Lance repeats.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Huh…”

 

Well, things have taken a turn for the awkward.

 

Keith musters up the courage to let go of Lance’s wrist and lets his arm drop back to his side. His fingers tingle from the lost contact. Restless. The urge to reach out and reclaim his hold on Lance is unbearable. And it doesn’t help that Lance’s face falls the second Keith releases him. 

 

 _Say. Something_.

 

Keith heaves a deep breath and deadpans, “I mean, Red is literally the right arm of Voltron.”

 

Silence falls over them. Keith’s words echo throughout the hangar. Repeating over and over again, steadily fading. Like some sick, cosmic joke.

 

And Lance openly gawks at Keith like he’s grown a second head.

 

Then, to his surprise, Lance laughs. _Actually_ laughs. Not his usual snickering, the sort he lets out when the team teases Keith. This is different in an undeniably better way. Breathy and surprisingly fond. Building into a contagious crescendo of laughter. He bends at the waist, and, oh God, those are tears. He's laughing so hard he's _crying_. Coupled with the crinkles at the corners of Lance's eyes, the sight is breathtaking.

 

And a definite improvement on his earlier demeanor.

 

“Please— oh sweet quiznak,” Lance manages between cackles. “Did you really just make that joke?”

 

Warmth rushes to Keith's face. “I— shut up!”

 

“You _did,_ ” Lance wheezes. “This is amazing!”

 

Keith scoffs. “And to think I was going to hand over my bayard to you…”

 

Immediately, Lance stops laughing. It's almost comical how abruptly he goes quiet. His expression cycles through several emotions in the span of just a few seconds. Amusement, guilt, shock. Some emotions Keith can’t even put a name to. Lance peers back at him, eyes bulging out of his skull, and his mouth moves uselessly. Dumbfounded— that’s it. Lance looks absolutely dumbfounded _._

 

It makes Keith want to do something ridiculous and cheesy like ruffle Lance’s hair. Grab his hand this time rather than his wrist, intertwine their fingers. Or, worse, hug him.

 

“You… wait, you were going to hand over Red’s bayard? Right now?” Lance seizes a quick glance at Keith’s hands. “Oh, wow, yep. There it is.”

 

“I was actually about to go looking for you. But then you just…” Keith gestures at Lance with a sweep of his hand. “Kind of showed up.”

 

“What a coincidence, huh?” Lance lets out the weakest excuse for a giggle. This strained, awkward sort of huff that does weird things to Keith. 

 

For a moment or two, neither of them speak. Which is terrible and makes Keith want to sink through the floor. Preferably vanish into thin air.

 

“Just—” Keith thrusts his hand forward. “Here.”

 

Lance goes cross-eyed, staring down the bayard mere inches away from his face. Keith takes some comfort in the fact his fingers don't shake. They're steady. More sure than Keith actually feels.

 

But Lance wavers. Unlike Keith, his fingers quiver, ever so slightly, as he reaches for the Red bayard. Keith finds himself feeding off Lance's apprehension. Pondering over the underlying, ‘Are you sure?’ that hangs in the air between them. He wasn't lying when he told Lance this is a big deal. Switching lions means more than just a simple bayard transfer— it's a change in leadership, a change in responsibilities on the team.

 

It's _huge._

 

There are so many thoughts Keith wishes he could convey in this moment.

 

_You're important to the team, Lance._

 

_You're irreplaceable._

 

_You're strong and capable, a damn good shot._

 

And yet Keith settles on, “Take good care of Red.”

 

Lance gasps softly as he wraps his fingers around the bayard’s handle. A striking combination of red and blue. The image stirs up something in the very core of Keith's being. Nostalgia, maybe. Memories of every past mission with Keith piloting Red and Lance piloting Blue.

 

But Lance smiles, a tender curl of his lips, and Keith realizes the truth.

 

This is a new beginning.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a new beginning for my boys [wipes away tears] thank you for reading! all kudos and comments are appreciated- they're the best motivation. come chat with me about lance or klance on [tumblr](http://tobiologist.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/tobiologist)


End file.
